This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Funds for this grant support the upgrade of an MRI system that is located on the Oregon National Primate Research Center (ONPRC) campus, and is dedicated to the study of nonhuman primate research subjects. Most nonhuman primate research focuses on the development of medical knowledge that can be used to direct future clinical practice. The requested upgrade will equip the ONPRC MRI system with improved hardware and software systems that will enable measurements performed on it to be identical to those performed on MRI systems used to examine human subjects.